Two Birds With One Stone: Part One
by angelsbabe315
Summary: Buffy is living with the Immortal until she finds out about it his colorful plan. She must turn to an old friend to help save him and the control over her life. Post “Chosen”, pre- "Not Fade Away" B/A fic, I don’t see it any other way…..sorry Spike fans!
1. Prologue

**Title**: Two Birds With One Stone: Part 1

**Disclaimer**: Okay, I think everyone knows by now that neither I nor anyone else who write a BtVS/Angel fanfic owns these characters! They belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy…blah, Blah, BLAH! I'm sorry to sound sour, but I wish I did own this, but I would never be clever enough to come up with such an AMAZING storyline!

**Summary**: Buffy is living with the Immortal until she finds out about it his colorful plan. She must turn to an old friend to help save him and the control over her life. Post "Chosen", more than a year later. B/A fic, I don't see it any other way…..sorry Spike fans!!

**Rating:** I would make it an M, for language and sexual content, but it's not too bad in my opinion.

**Author's** **Notes**: Well, I guess the way to explain this is that I started to write Season 8 fics, but due to mental deficiencies, I couldn't come up with ideas for between post "Chosen" and "Not Fade Away." So, we'll call this Buffy season 8. Now, I did write a fic before this one, but certain family members miss placed it on me so forgive me if some things don't make sense in this story. Now finally, I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think! Feedback really helps me a lot!

**Spoilers**: Anything and everything could possibly be used, so watch out!

**Feedback**: I REALLY want people to respond because the only people who've read any parts of my stories aren't BtVS/AtS fans!!

**Two Birds With One Stone****: **Part 1

**Prologue**

Setting: Streets of LA; May, 2004

Buffy is running through the streets. She is starting to lose her pace. It is raining cats and dogs outside. The air is thick and cold. She can't outrun them much longer!

_Damn it!_ Buffy thought, _I have to…keep…going!_ The scythe had long slipped out of her hands and now her attackers had it. _What am I going to do now? How did it get THIS bad? _

She trips and falls. She tries to get up, but her attackers have already caught up to her. Their shadows fall upon her small form. _Crap! _


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Like I said before, I wrote a story before this one, so I guess a part of this chapter won't make sense. See, I basically had Cordelia tell Buffy she was a fool to be with the Immortal, he is a monster, and Buffy ended up being defiant about it. Now see what happens.**

**-- **

**Chapter 1**

Setting: Rome, Italy; Immortal's Palazzo, two weeks earlier

Buffy started thinking about everything Cordy said was true. She was sitting there, her head on Immi--_I mean the Immortal's_, she thought-chest, snuggling comfy next to him. _I saw what he did to me. _Hours earlier he had made sure she had lost the memory of their current fight. She used her powers to overcome his magic. She knew she was stronger, so she looked for her inner strength and found out his lie. He was playing her. Buffy couldn't afford the Immortal finding out she knew his secret. She needed to call someone. _I can't keep this a secret. I need help. How am I going to avoid waking him up? _ She crawls out of bed and puts on a robe. _Why hadn't he woken up? _She shook off the thought. She quietly walked down the stairs. She was suddenly grabbed from behind. She tried to scream, but no sound came out. The attacker put a cloth to her face. Buffy tried to fight back. _How did I NOT notice this? _She struggled, but couldn't get free. Buffy went unconscious that next moment.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry the first two chapters were so short. I kind of was just writing to get the idea started. Anyways, they should be getting longer now! Also, this story was originally a script, so I'm trying to change it around to make sense! Forgive me and please review!**

**Chapter 2**

Buffy was waking up. _Must have been a dream._ She was fine until she looked up to see the Immortal's face. "Eep!" She jumped in shock.

"Good Morning," said the Immortal. He walked over to the window and opened up the screen. Buffy looked to see the sun shining into the air plane she was riding in. The sun hurt her eyes, so she turned her head back. "So, would you like anything to drink, eat, attack?"

_As a matter of fact,_ Buffy thought to herself. "What the hell did you do to me? Where am I? What the hell do you want from me?" She struggled against chains that held her against the stiff seat she was in. She tried to tense her muscles, but the chains wouldn't budge.

The Immortal sat down in the seat in front of Buffy. She looked away from the monsters face, staring towards her feet. The Immortal said, "I have a little surprise for you, but that involved getting you out of the house and traveling." He paused to watch Buffy. "Look up at me, Hun. Aren't you excited?" He sounded like he was mocking her.

Buffy took notice that she was still in the same robe that she put on back at the palazzo. She looked up into the Immortal's blank face and got **VERY **pissed off. "So, if this is suppose to be a surprise, then shouldn't I be unchained?" She struggled against the chains again.

He spoke to her like she was a child. "Now, now, now," he cooed, "what's the fun in that?" He sat down next to her on the arm of her chair. She tries to squirm as far away as she can in those chains. "Actually, we're going to see an old _friend_ of yours and, ironically, we have crossed paths in previous year."

Buffy had to think to herself. _Who has to be the _friend _of mine? _The only two people she could think of were Angel and Riley, but Riley **always** stayed in contact with Buffy and the Scooby gang, which meant they might have been on their way to see Riley. Then again, Angel had been around longer. Maybe Angel/Angelus had screwed him over long ago.

The Immortal stroked Buffy's chin. "Why don't we talk, my love."

"Why bother?" She lowered her voice a couple octaves. "You disgust me!"

The Immortal punched her in the face. Buffy started back into his eyes, her head barely flinching. Her eyes penetrated deeper and deeper into his soul. This reaction made him realize why he loved her so much. He really did love her, but he knew she wouldn't like his "dealings." _That's why I did this, but I can't tell Buffy the truth._

She just continued to stare. The Immortal was looking below her face. Buffy rolled her eyes. "What happened to your manners?" she hissed. "Aren't you going to introduce me to Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb?"

The Immortal almost forgot about his guards being in the room. One of the guards stepped towards Buffy and started to grow. The Immortal raised his hand. "Stop!" The guard stopped dead still. "She's just trying to get you upset." The Immortal turns to Buffy, and then looks back at his guards. "Leave the cart and go to the cockpit." The bodyguards stood still. "That means **NOW**!!" They ran out of the room and locked the doors behind them. The Immortal turned back to Buffy. _Damn, she's gorgeous!_ The Slayer just sat there and watched the clouds move past the window. "Well, my Darling, would you like some champagne?"

He popped the cork and started to fill up to glasses. "For what?" Buffy mocked, "So, you can drug and have your way with me?" She sounded mad. "Sorry, I don't play that way!"

"Relax," the enemy ordered. "I'm not going to do anything to you except maybe…" He paused, "undo those chains."

Buffy looked stunned. She needed to know how well he controlled the certain situation. She asked him, "How do you know I won't attempt to kick down the doors?"

He walked towards the fold up table. "Well, you know not to kick down the emergency exit, or else you would be sucked out of this jet and be left definitely dead. The other door leads to the cockpit and is extremely strong to the point where even a hundred slayers couldn't break through it. Even if you did get past that and stopped my bodyguards, you wouldn't be able to drive the plane by yourself. The only option is to stay here and be comfortable." The Immortal was happy where he had her. "Do you want me to unchain you?"

Buffy thought about this. She might as well just pay along. There's nothing she could do at this point. She answered The Immortal with a nod. She arose from the chair, stretching out her limbs. Then, she was handed a glass of champagne. "Here you go my dear. Would you like anything else?" he asked.

"Wow! I get some actual manners! **AMAZING!**" she mocked, showing off a sly smile. The Immortal didn't look amused, so Buffy rolled her eyes. "I'm good!"

Buffy took a sip of her champagne. She looked inside the glass. "Is something wrong? Buffy?"

She looked back at him. "Everything's fine," she responded. "I just can't help but wonder if there is something in my drink. It tasted…" Buffy paused, "_different_."

The Immortal wore a sly smile. "I am sorry to deceive you, but you are right. Don't you just love those Date Rape Drugs?"

Buffy rolled her eyes in defiance. "Great, now I'm going to be an object of your sexual desires."

His smile became slyer than usual. "You are sort of right." She looked a little confused. "I am going to use you for sex, but it's not like I'm going to allow you to forget this. The drug you took is the kind that gives me stronger power in making you do whatever I say."

He saw a look of fear appear onto her face, but it was gone as fast as it came. "Your plan of a good time is by raping me? How incredibly male o-"

"Silence!" ordered The Immortal. Buffy stopped in mid sentence. She could hear the words in her head, but she didn't feel her mouth move. Buffy started to panic. The Immortal rushed up to her and held her in his arms. "Buffy," he stated. He looked down just as she was looking up into his eyes. He saw how sad and defenseless she was. He almost thought he wouldn't be able to go through with it, but he shrugged off that idea. "Kiss me." They instantly locked lips. Buffy had her hands up his shirt. He started kissing her neck. In between kisses, he said to her, "Sleep with me." She pulled up his shirt after his command, but it didn't move fast enough, so Buffy just ripped it off. He kissed her neck and down to her cleavage when he untied her robe. He kissed her stomach and the kissed made her abdominal muscles tense up. She dropped down to her knees and undid his belt. She pulled down his pants. Her hands touched him and he anticipated her lips. Then he started screaming.

Using her Slayer strength, Buffy tried to crunched and twisted The Immortal. She stood up and faced him wile he was writhing in pain. She looked at him straight into his eyes and punched him across the room. Tying her robe back together, Buffy stood in a heroic stance. "Did you really think you could bring me down?" she asked. She walked over to The Immortal and round house kicked him in the face. "I guess you were wrong." She ran to the door of the cockpit. She kicked it open to find the bodyguards. They grabbed her and injected her. Buffy was unconscious moments later.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, I got my first review! YAY! Alright, so finally, my favorite person comes into the story! Keep reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this! This might get confusing to some minds, I'm sorry, but that's how completely made up this is.**

**Chapter 3**

The elevator dings onto the lobby floor of the Wolfram & Hart law firm. The Immortal gets off and steps towards the secretary's desk. The blond secretary is speaking on the phone. "Excuse me," the blond woman turns to The Immortal," Hold on a second, please." She turned back to her boss's client on the phone. "Mr. Angel is scheduled…"

"I really need to speak to Angel. It's very important," The Immortal interrupted.

"Excuse me," the secretary said into the phone. She was obviously unhappy and very impatient. "Sir, I'm trying to do my job here, so if you could wait a couple of minutes, I will be right with you."

She starts to get onto her phone again. The Immortal put his hand into his pocket. He disconnected the blond's call and she looked at him with disgust written all over her face. "I said I need to talk to Angel," The Immortal says, pulling a gun out on the woman, "NOW!"

Forgetting that bullets aren't a worry for her, the secretary puts her phone down and presses the intercom button. "Mr. Angel, I'm sorry to-"

"HARMONY!" a deep voice exclaimed through the speaker. He sounded very unhappy. "I'm busy in a meeting right now!"

Harmony looked mad. She said in a very impatient and upset voice, "Angel, some weirdo came in here and pulled a gun out on me as I'm trying to do my job! This is not my fault."

She heard foot steps as Angel walked out of his office, looking as broody as ever. "How can I-" ,but he stopped short, realizing who he was addressing, "Mr. Immortal! Why am I not surprised to see you?"

The Immortal nodded as a greeting. "It's nice to see you again, Angelus," The Immortal smirked at Angel.

Angel just looked back pissed off. "How can I help you today?" he asked with a fake, pleasantry.

"Some of my current dealings have caused to get into," he paused, "a little trouble."

"Why didn't you just go Wolfram & Hart in Rome? I'm sure they'd go out of their way to make you pleased." This was just plain annoying in the vampire's mind. Angel thought, _Why is he wasting my time? What does he want? _

As if answering his question, The Immortal said, "Well, I would have gone there, but as we all know, the Los Angelus location of Wolfram & Hart has the best lawyers." The Immortal hadn't even noticed it until then that Charles Gunn was right behind Angel. "I want Mr. Gunn, who is your best I believe."

Angel mock snickers. "You're kidding right? You want me to give you Gunn to help YOU?" He chuckled. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard."

"So says the vampire with a soul," The Immortal mumbled. He picked up his cell phone and calls a number. "Come on up." He closes his phone. "I wouldn't be laughing yet Angel."

"Why's that? What could you possibly do to make me trade Gunn?"

He spoke too soon. The elevator door rang open with The Immortal's two bodyguards. The Immortal's smile broadened, but Angel's joking features faltered as he saw his former lover's unconscious body in the bodyguards' arms. Buffy's face was bruised and bloodied up. Her hair was messy and out of place, and all she was wearing was a robe. "Angel, you really didn't think I'd come without an ultimatum, did you? How sloppy of you!" He raised a gun to Buffy's head. Angel flinched, but he wouldn't let his full out rage appear onto his features. "The death of the Slayer or Mr. Gunn. Your choice, what will it be, Angel? Buffy or Gunn? Time is ticking."

Buffy started becoming conscious. "Angel," Buffy's voice sounded soft and hoarse, "don't worry about me. There are enough slayers in the world now, and you need different strengths on your side to win."

Angel was irritated with her thought. "That does include you too!"

She shook her head in response. Gunn stepped up next to Angel and whispered, "Look, I know how much she matters, so I'll go. Nobody gets hurt."

"Except for me when our battle comes. He's talking about forever. I need to have my muscle!"

The Immortal taunted, "Come on, Angel, time's a wasting!" Buffy needed to get Angel out of this situation. She found her strength and leapt up from her feet and grabbed his gun from his hand with her feet. The gun flew far away and Buffy kicked The Immortal in his side and fell to the ground. She flipped out of the bodyguards' hands and dodged every punch they attempted to throw at her. She found just enough time to throw out two swift roundhouse kicks. The bodyguards fell onto their asses. She flipped back to the side of the room Angel was on, landing in a crouch. The Immortal got up. "You- you BITCH!!"

Buffy just shook her head. "You know, I maybe a bitch, but at least my ass wasn't kicked by a petite blond chick." Using a sarcastic tone, she said, "That can't be good for your reputation as The Immortal-one!"

Buffy smirked at the Immortal with all of the confidence and radiance in the world. "Oh, I'm not done yet, pet," The Immortal announced. "Not even close!" _She can't win. _"There is no way to defeat me, Buffy, for I am The Immortal!"

"So what do you have in mind, Mr. Immortal?"

"Well, how about a duel, a… fight to the death, you and me, Buffy." He smiled to himself. "If I can win, I take control of this company and the slayers. If I lose, you can just keep my palazzo for the slayers." He started Buffy down. He knew he would make her do this. "So what do you think?"

Angel looked at Buffy with worry. He walked toward her. "Buffy, you can't do that. It's too risky. If you die, he gets control of the slayer army you worked to train for good. Imagine what he could do. Don't do it!"

Angel could tell she wasn't paying attention. She just stood there with a blank stare in her eyes. She walked over to The Immortal and said, "I accept your challenge," and then shook his hand.

Angel was pissed. _What the hell did you just do, Buffy?_ He thought. She essentially sold her soul to the devil!

She shook her head and looked at The Immortal with confusion written all over her face. "Where am I? What's going on?" she asked out loud.

"What's done is done!" The Immortal snapped his finger. "Let's go!" he ordered his bodyguards. They boarded the elevator. The leader held the door. "See you in a few days, Slayer."

Angel almost yelled at her when he walked over to her. "What is wrong with you?"

"Wrong?" Buffy asked dazed. "Angel, what happened?"

Angel was now confused. "You mean you have no idea what's going on?" Then, realizing that everyone in the lobby was staring at them and that Buffy was still in only a robe, he shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around her. He pushed her towards his office. He turned around and called to the office area, "Well, get back to work!"

Everyone went back to work like nothing had happened at all.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: More reviews. A point was brought up to me and I must say that this fanfic does have a lot to do with "The Girl In Question," but when I wrote this, I had seen that episode a couple of times before hand and it had been a while since I had seen it. So, the detail about The Immortal not using magic was kind of forgotten, but who cares, the CEO in Rome could have been lying and also, you'll see something important about his magic in the next chapter. Now, I will continue and please keep reviewing! I appreciate it! **

**Chapter 4**

Angel walked into his office with Buffy right in front of him. You could tell she was embarrassed, but Buffy wouldn't have admitted it. There were a strange group of demons in his office that Buffy couldn't identify. Angel said to the demons, "I'm sorry gentlemen, but we have an emergency that came up. We will have to reschedule this meeting."

The first demon said," But we have been waiting to meet with you for many weeks now."

"We cannot leave with out our compromise," another demon jumped in.

"Look, I do appreciate you coming, but I have this emergency," said Angel. "If I didn't have to deal with this, I would be helping to find a way to limit your consumption of babies." Buffy crinkled her nose in disgust. "Maybe we can reschedule for tomorrow at," he paused to look at his schedule, "6 am?"

The demons confer to themselves for a minute. They turned back toward Angel and the first demon said, "We accept." They shook Angel's hand with a claw-like hand. "See you tomorrow."

"Yes, we'll see you tomorrow." Buffy sat down in a chair and crossed her legs as Angel closed the door behind him. He and Buffy were finally alone. _What am I going to do? She's in a lot of trouble now._ He smiled to himself. _She does look amazing today. _There was a moment of silence, but Angel broke it. "I took the liberty in having Gunn order you some clothes. Unfortunately, all I have to give you for now is my clothes that are baggy or, in Lorne's Entertainment Department, he has show clothes that are glittery and feathery."

Buffy chuckled to herself. "That is surprisingly a tough choice. You have absolutely nothing else?" she asked with disappointment.

Over the intercom, a voice asked, "Boss?"

Angel rolled his eyes. "What did you want Harmony?"

The blond vampire answered, "I heard Buffy needed clothes and I have some extras in the building." Angel was about to ask a question when Harmony interrupted, "And I heard that she needed them because you left the intercom button pressed."

Angel walks over to the intercom. "Please do. Thanks!" He then turns to Buffy who looks uncomfortable. "Hey, how are you doing?"

She lowers her head into her hands. She whispered, but Angel could hear her. "I feel stupid with a bit of humiliation. You?"

"I'm living or is it considered that not living is doing well for me?"

Buffy smiled to herself. _He could always make me laugh when I was down._ "Angel, I do know what happened out there, but I wasn't at liberty to discuss it." Angel shook his head, not prepared for Buffy's new vocabulary use. "I needed The Immortal to think he was in control of me."

"So wait." He was mad that she knew. "You made that decision with your own mind and not under his control." She confidently nodded. "ARE YOU INSANE? Do you know what you are doing?"

Buffy had an idea he would react like this, but she was still taken aback. "Angel, of course I know what I'm doing. It's not like he can have full control of the Slayer Army. I'll have to call Faith and Giles and give them the heads up." Angel looked skeptical of this plan. She looked into his eyes. "Angel, if I die, they will know to get their butts out of Italy as fast as possible. Faith can lead the slayers and the group can defeat the Immortal and his bodyguards."

"Buffy, you can't die because of this. You have to live, or else the WHOLE world will be in peril!"

Buffy sighs. "I know, that's why I need to come up with a plan to stop The Immortal. I just have no clue what yet." She thinks about this REALLY hard. She was getting frustrated. _GRRRRRR..._

Harmony walks into the door carrying a garment bag. Buffy had a sick feeling about the fabric inside the bag. Through the clear plastic part, she could see hot pink fabric on the outfit. Harmony smiled dazzlingly, "Here it is, Boss!"

"Ah, thank you, Harmony." She left the office. He looked at the distaste on Buffy's face. "Hey, it's not like it's going to fit me. I mean, I could try, but-"

Buffy busted out laughing. _Again with the humor._ "Thanks! Now I'm going t have weird cross dressing images stuck in my head all day." They laughed together. It was nice acting like friends for once. A memory from her past researching days hit her. "Wait! Isn't The Immortal suppose to have a special box you can use to capture him into?"

Angel thought for a moment. "Funny you should mention that. I have been researching ever since I found out you were with him." She blushed. "I think it does exist, but that involves getting Wesley to research it more. I think you better get that outfit on before we leave." She smirked at him then got up and grabbed the bag.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, I can't really wait for reviews, so I'm trying to keep getting chapters up before I have to start school in 2 days. Again, please keep reviewing!!**

**Chapter 5**

Angel and Buffy now walked together up to Wesley's office several floors up. Buffy was wearing a hot pink, skin tight dress. This dress was so tight; it showed off her small, muscular figure to perfection. She was pissed. She was no longer the slayer, but she was the #1 material from Hemery High. "Here it is," Angel pointed to their right. He thought the Harmony dress made her look like a different person. _She looks like the girl I had met the day she was called._

"You're sure he's still here?" Buffy asked. "It's awful dark in there."

"I'm sure. This is the way he stays lately."

_HUH? _Buffy thought.

Angel opened the door into Wesley's office. "Hey Wes? Can I talk to you or are you busy with your nose in a book?"

Angel opened the door wider and held it so Buffy could enter. "Come on in," Wesley stated. "I'm just busy contemplating the current situation." He turned his chair around. "Hello, Buffy." He sounded unhappy and looked at Angel grumpily. "I did not know you were in town."

She said warily, "Hey, Wes, if that's you in the dark over there in the dark." She was trying to be cheerful. "Can you turn on a light or something?"

"Does she make you happier?" came a voice from behind Wesley. There was a pause. "No, your emotions are heightened in many ways because of her."

Illyria came out from the shadows. Angel went to turn on the closest light. "Fred? Is that you?" Buffy asked. When the light came on, Buffy gasped noticing the figure wasn't Fred's. Well….. not really. "Oh My GOD," she whispered. She turned to Angel. "What happened to Fred? Who, or should I say, what is that creature?"

"Oh my!" Illyria exclaimed, cocking her head to the side. "Neither demon, nor human, but BOTH! You are very worthy, my dear."

"Very good to know." Buffy sounded skeptical.

Angel said between his teeth in Pig Latin, "Ixnay on the efray."

"It's okay Angel. I'll tell her. Buffy needs to be informed about changes in our staff, good or bad, in case the certain expertise is needed in the future." Wesley cleared his throat. "A few weeks back, Fred was looking into a sarcophagus that was brought into the lab. She was looking at the markings on the sarcophagus when it opened up a little and a big gust of wind blew dust into her face. This caused her to inhale some dust particles from it. We thought she was okay, but it turned out that the thing was cooking her organs and liquefying them, causing her body to become a hollow shell for the demon god, Illyria."

Wesley looked back at the demon to remain mad. Buffy just started at him stunned. "Oh God, I had no idea." She walked over and hugged Wesley tightly. She whispered to him, "I'm sorry. I know how much you loved her." She broke their hug. She had to be strong, and yet her eyes watered, but she had no time for water works. "Okay." She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes, trying not to smudge her make-up. "Now it's time to get back to business. We have to ask you to research for a box that would hold The Immortal."

"Oh really," Wesley sounded unsurprised. He opened up his desk and searched the drawers for a minute. "Ah ha! Here it is!"

He pulled out a little brown box with engravings on it. Wesley put it in Buffy's hands. She looked at it surprised. "How did you have it? You didn't even-" she stopped to look towards Angel. "That's kind of low. I've told you numerous times to stay out of my business!" she yelled at Angel. She knew what he had done. "Thanks, Wesley, and it was nice seeing you again."

Buffy stalked away, glaring at Angel as she went out the door. Wesley nodded, even though she didn't see it. "Thank you, Wes. You're a savior, but now I have to chase her."

Angel left the office. "She has quite a temper on her. Very worthy of honor," Illyria stated. "Is this why she makes you angry?"

Wesley answered in all honesty. "Yes and no. That anger is just the past that doesn't matter now. Well, they got what they wanted," he sounded disappointed.

He turned off the light and sat back down in his chair. He folded up his hands and brought them to his chin, looking depressed and thoughtful.

"Return to your depression," Illyria said coldly and frustrated with his attitude.

She backed away into the shadows, wondering why his loss bugged him so much.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Like I said before, I'm going to keep spewing the chapters out. Finally, interesting things are happening and I hope you like this chapter. It's just so Buffy and Angel in my opinion, but then again, other might disagree. I don't know, just please read and tell me what you think about this chapter. I'm nervous about this one. And sorry the chapters are short. Again, I wrote this when ideas were slowly flowing through my mind. This is just the starter of a whole bunch of stories I have written and have coming up in this insane object known as my brain. Anyways, keep reviewing!**

**Chapter 6**

Buffy walked really fast, but Angel was following not too far behind. "Buffy," he exclaimed. He was so close. "BUFFY!" He caught her, then grabbed her arm and turned her around fast. "Buffy, we need to talk."

Buffy struggled trying to get out of his powerful grip. "It's a little late for talk. Now let go of me!" she ordered, keeping her voice low and teeth clenched.

"Buffy, stop acting so childish! You need to face things you have a problem with eventually."

Buffy stopped her struggle. She knew better, but all she wanted to do was face The Immortal and ignore anything had to say to make things 'better.' After all, that seemed to be what always got Buffy and him into troubled territory. She was pissed off, but she just looked at him with her 'doesn't really care' and 'I'm angry with you' face. She huffed. "Okay. Talk."

"Look, I know you don't want me getting involved, but I've dealt with The Immortal before."

Buffy brightened up inside. _I knew it!_ "So, what did he do?" she asked cautiously. She tried to make a joke, but she wasn't feeling spirited. "I doubt he made you fall in love with him and it turns out that ha has a plan to totally crush your heart and use you in an ultimatum for your evil deeds." Buffy pouted, feeling betrayal hitting her heart. _Why is it that our heart to hearts always ends up personal?_

"Well, not with me! That would be just wrong, however, it wouldn't surprise me if he did try that." He smirked, but Buffy looked unamused. "NO, he simply took me and Spike and locked us in a cell. This is back in the day when I was with Angelus and I still had Darla AND no soul." _Still not amusing her, Soulboy!_ Angelus said in the back of his mind. "When we were finally unchained, we came to find that he had slept with both Darla and Drusilla. We never did get along with him. So, when we found out he was with you, we had to stop him. In case another problem came along, I had Wesley get the box for in case there was an emergency." She started to brighten up a little. "I just wanted to make sure that if a situation came up and you needed help, you could count on me. I would leave you space and wait for you to come to me."

"You did that for me? That's so…" she had trouble finding the word for it because there really wasn't one.

Angel walked closer to her. He confessed to her, "Buffy, it's not like I don't care for you anymore." _This is the time, Angel, show her how you feel._ With that, he took her by the shoulders and gently bent down towards her lips, and they met. _This is perfect. She likes this._ He could feel her every emotion with just one touch of her skin.

_Wow, I actually kind of miss that._ They broke apart. "So, ummm…" she bit her bottom lip. "I think we should go back to your office and get some work done." She then realized she had misspoken as per usual when she was around Angel. "I-I mean, the non-dirty kind. We need to get The Immortal right where we want him."

Angel laughed in his hand. "I knew what you meant."

Buffy just blushed and walked towards his office. They reached the door, and when Buffy went to open the door she said, "By the way, why were you say 'we' in the present tense?"

As she was turning to walk in and hear his response, she heard, "Buffy?" in an almost too familiar accent.

"Spike?" She runs and touches the blond vampire's face. _It's solid._ "Spike? You're alive?" It was too much. She fainted immediately.

Spike catches her. He holds her up and looks at her face, and then looks to Angel. "Was it something I said?"


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright, just so you know, this isn't really a love triangle that long. I just thought it would be interesting, seeing that both vampires 'gave up' on her at the end of "The Girl in Question." I thought this is how Joss might go if he really wanted to continue, however how I end the triangle is definitely what I think! Anyways, this is a set up for the second story I wrote. I know you are looking for action, and believe me, so would I. First, I need to get this story out of the way, so the next one full of action can take place. Believe e, I thin it will make up for the lack of action in this one. So please, continue reviewing!**

**Chapter 7**

Buffy started to wake up. She remembered months back when she had dreams about Spike, but she thought they were complete whack job. Most of them involved Angel, so they were more accurate than believed. She groaned and tried to shift into a new comfy position, when she realized there was some kind of pressure holding her down. She opened up her eyelids to see that Angel had laid his head on her and held her hand. _How comfy he look, _she smiled at her vampire lover.

She picked up his head, and gently slipped out from his grip and then gently put his head down. She walked into the bathroom to take a shower. When she was finished, she had her back turned away from the door. She heard a creaking as the door opened, so she turned expecting Angel. "Hello, Luv," she heard the amazing British accent say.

_Damn it!_ She should've known better than Angel coming in while she was showering. "Hi, Spike. Sorry about the fainting last night. Now, why are you interrupting my daily rituals?"

"I came to visit. To reminisce." He was trying to milk all the time with her he could. "To talk, to listen, to chat, to…"

She gave him a look that meant she wanted to get her hands around his neck and strangle him, but that wouldn't work. He's a vampire. _And he's too thick headed to the point where he would think I was hitting on him._ "I get it," she stated. Her voice started to sound angry. "So, how have you been, seeing that I haven't heard from you because you didn't bother To CALL!"

"Let's see," he said with a flirty smile on, "My soul was entrapped in that amulet from Sunnyhell, I'm incorporeal for many weeks until a package is sent to me that had a flash in it, and boom, I'm corporeal again. Not interesting at all, huh?" Buffy just nodded in agreement, still in a towel. Familiar to anyone? "How are you?"

Buffy thought about her answer, then said, "As you know, we have a ton of slayers now and I'm training them." She stated to babble and her voice got higher pitched, "I'm dating a psycho whose plan was to take over the slayers and apparently this place, AND I'm losing it because you're still alive."

"Sorry, no one told me you were even here. I definitely wouldn't have expected Angel to tell you about me."

She chuckled to herself. "I already knew you guys don't get along, but why wouldn't he bother telling me about you?"

Spike laughs. "You're kidding me, right? He wants you just as bad as I want you. He probably thinks you're going to choose me over him, especially since he has Nina."

"Nina?" Buffy asked in confusion.

"Yeah, Angel's girlfriend, the werewolf." Buffy gave him a dumbfounded look. "He didn't tell you about her? Oops!" Spike said in his most innocent, fake voice he had.

Buffy rolled her eyes in frustration, tired of finding out crucial information about Angel's life without him telling her. "ANGEL!!" she yelled, her heart moving into her throat, straining her voice. This hurt a lot more than usual. _Why is this?_ Spike smiled as Buffy walked back into the bedroom. She shook Angel awake. "Angel, you have a girlfriend? And you knew this when you kissed me?"

Angel was still half asleep. "Ummm…..yeah." Then he realized what he said. The look of betrayal hit her eyes. _Angel, you stupid creep!_

She stared him in the eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was getting ready to break up with her as soon as she comes to be caged for the next full moon. She's not ready to deal with the supernatural world. If she was me on a hunt or a patrol, and I was busy fighting, she couldn't be protected and would get hurt because of me. I couldn't deal with being the one who hurt her."

"I didn't here about that," Spike said, strolling out of the bathroom.

"I should have figured she'd heard t from you," Angel mumbled, but both Spike and Buffy heard it clear. This made Angel aggravated. "I just made this decision a couple of days ago."

"More like yesterday when Buffy showed and had no clue that I was still alive," Spike commented.

_This is going to be a while,_ Buffy thought. She decided to get out of the wet towel and get into one of the new outfits that Gunn had sent out for. She found the brand new clothes and they were surprisingly stylish. She walked into the bathroom with one of the new outfits. _If Gunn picked these out, I'll be frightened for his life._ She chuckled to herself. Unfortunately, it was like one of the dresses she use to wear to school at Sunnydale High, but she would find a way to make it to her current style. At least it was better than the hot pink dress that she wore yesterday. She ripped the skirt seam up to about her hip. She put the dress on, perfect for Los Angeles weather. It was a spaghetti strap dress that went down to a little below her knees. She put on the knee high black boots that had a two inch wedge heel. _Finally, a little height!_ Then, she saw the most gorgeous black leather jacket. She put it on over the pretty baby blue dress. It fit like a dream. It was like the one she had wore when she fought The Master. She could still hear Angel and Spike arguing. She quickly put on her make-up. It took her a few moments to realize she was using top of the line make-up. _Boy, Angel can go all out lately._ Her hair was just moist, so she brushed her hair. _Woah! Angel uses hair gel? How can he see what he's doing?_ She put some gel in her hair. _Good thing it doesn't smell musky!_ She looked good except for one thing… she needed something to be place on her neck for her bare chest. She didn't have anything though. She looked over and noticed a new jewelry box in the clothes bag. In it, she found a new cross with diamond chips in it. _Where did this come from?_ She noticed that a note fell out of the box. She picked it up and read it in a whisper.

Dear Buffy,

Saw the new clothes and noticed that they needed something different and sparkly, so I took the liberty in buying this for you. I hope you like it.

Love,

Your William

She smiled. They were going to fight over her for a long time, so she might as well enjoy the attention while it lasts, because someday, she would have to decide between them who she wanted to be her lover forever. _There may be other men someday, but these two will likely be the last ones standing in her heart. I have to accept that they are the only ones for me. _She put on the cross, and then adjusted her hair to make sure it didn't stick out of place. They were still arguing. She opened up the door and walked out. They both immediately stopped talking.

Both vampires stared at her in awe. Spike broke the silence. "Wow, Buff is looking like an angel, especially with the necklace."

He winked at her, and she mouthed, "Thank you."

"You're beautiful Buffy. I hope you like the clothes," said Angel.

"I love them. Thank you, but what we really need to get going." She picked up The Immortal's dreaded box. "Let's catch this bastard."

They walked out of the room and into the elevator. "What's your plan?"

"I'm going to track him down, attack him with a sword, drip his blood into the box and watch him get sucked into it." Before Angel could say anything, Buffy said, "I heard it in a dream."


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I get that the end of the last chapter is kind of confusing. I meant it as though she had a prophetic dream about killing The Immortal when she had passed out. This chapter is very short, however, the version I wrote seemed to be too cut and dry and no detail, so I'm going to be fixing it as I go. Continuing on! Keep reviewing!**

**Chapter 8**

The tint in Angel's sports car surprised Buffy. "Nice car!" she commented. "You can actually drive in the sunlight without bursting into flames. That's a sweet deal!"

"Thanks. How are you doing Spike?" Angel asked, looking in his rear view mirror at nothing.

Spike was pissed off. He was crunched into the back of the small car, practically in fetal position; his legs couldn't fit the seat in front of him and his seat. "Just peachy!" he answered with sarcasm.

Spike kicked Angel's seat, so then Angel pushed his seat back, cramming Spike in more. _Okay, this is getting old. _"Boys," Buffy warned them and they stopped arguing, "Get along or no blood for you tonight." She didn't mind playing a mock mother. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw The Immortal. "Stop the car!" she exclaimed. The car screeched to a halt. "Look, there he is." He sat out in the sunlight watching the children in the park, or maybe the mothers? "Drive up a little farther, so he won't see me get out."

Angel drove up a block, but Buffy could see him. She could sense him. "What blade do you want to use?" Angel asked.

Buffy looked at her options. She wanted the samurai sword, but it was pretty recognizable to the real world. Who knew if an innocent was going to see the attack? She opted for a simple dagger. "This will do."

Buffy started to get out, but Angel stopped her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. She knew she should be pissed with him still because of the girl friend thing, but she couldn't. Angel told her, "Good luck and be careful. We can't follow you out there."

She nodded. "You could, but you wouldn't be much of anything when you did walk out there." She received two smiles. "Thank you."

She left the car and went out into the sunlight. She had the dagger hidden in her boot. She walked towards The Immortal. She takes a deep breath. _Okay, this is it._ "Immy," she said to the seated man. He looked up her, smiling at her adoringly. "Can I sit for a second?'

"Alright," he replied. "I'm not changing my mind about the duel."

Buffy put on a dazzling face. "That's not it. I just wanted to know something. Was this the only reason you were with me? To cause all the trouble and get a hold on the most powerful army on the earth?"

He took a deep breath before he answered her question. "Honestly, that was how it began, but as time went on, I started to like you more and more! I was surprised. I had never felt like that before."

"So, would you end this duel if I were to just get back with you?"

"You'd really want to stay with me if I ended the duel?" Buffy nodded. "I think I might."

She smiled. "Really?" she sounded surprised. She noticed his eyes were glistening in a scary way. She could feel his hesitance. He nodded in response. "Oh Immy!" she exclaimed, hugging him tight. She reached down and grabbed the hilt of the dagger from her boot. She pointed it towards his back. She felt like she couldn't do it. _What's wrong with this?_

"Buffy, don't think I'm that foolish." He knew, and Buffy was in trouble. "I know you don't care for me like you do for Angel."

She blushed that he didn't know. "Oh, well…." She had to do it, now or never. She tried to shove the dagger, but The Immortal pushed her down. "You did know," she mumbled.

"You want to fight now, Buffy, because that's what it looks like?"

He tried to punch her, but she dodged it with her arm, and then tried to stab his neck, but he threw her into a tree behind the bench. She dropped the dagger. _Damn it!_

He pulled her up by her hair. "Come on, Buffy! Where's the spunky Slayer that destroyed The First's plan?"

He threw her again, but she found her balance and jumped off the tree and landed on her feet. "Guess she was buried deep down in my heart, until now."

Buffy disappeared and the slayer within came out. Right now, the main thing was survival. The future of the world was in the hands of Buffy and this battle. The Immortal attacked her with full force, throwing various punches and kicks, but The Slayer defended to the most unbelievable ability and grace. Once he was done with his round, Buffy gave a right hook in his chin, then a drop kick, knocking The Immortal to the ground. No witty comments came to mind when The Slayer was out. She round house kicked The Immortal and he flew into a memorial statue of soldier. "I've got you now," Buffy said. The Immortal landed on the guns bayonet. The blood from his landing was dripping off the bayonet. She pulled the box out and opened it to get a couple drops of blood. "That's it, come to Momma."

The Immortal got up from his spot. A spot of red staining in crème colored Italian suit. He saw what Buffy did then started laughing. "That's it. That's how it's going to end?" He continued laughing. "You're missing something very crucial."

Buffy pulled out a piece of paper. "You mean like a spell?" The Immortal went at her, but Buffy had found her dagger and threw it, slicing through his hand and sticking him to the tree he stood in front of. "My turn." She read the trigger words to lock him into the box. "Return to the place of bad and sorrow where you belong in this narrow."

A twister came out from the opened box. The Immortal had pulled the dagger out and thrown it aside. Buffy was squinting her eyes to avoid the dust flying around. The tornado's winds caught his legs and pulled him towards the opened box. "This isn't over, Buffy Summers. When I come back, you will be dead."

With that, The Immortal was stuck in the now closed box. She had a combination lock to make sure it was closed and locked. Buffy returned. The Immortal was gone and the slayer army was safe. She ran back to Angel's car and entered. "He's gone, there's no duel anymore. He's in the box."

"Are you ready to return to the office?" Angel asked.

She nodded. "Maybe you could stay a while. Hang out in Los Angeles for a few more days," Spike was trying to convince her.

She knew she had to go back, but to make him feel better, she said, "We'll see."


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I hope the last chapter was okay. The ending was a little different than what I had originally written. I'm addicted to singing and music, so in my mind, Buffy's a good singer. You will see why I mention this. Keep reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 9**

The Slayer and her two vampires walked into the Wolfram & Hart lobby. Coming off the elevator, they met Gunn and Wesley. "Did you catch The Immortal?" Gunn asked impatiently.

"Yup! And did a mighty fine job of it," Spike said.

"Spike, it was ALL Buffy. Stop with the bragging!" Angel accused.

_Here we go, again,_ Buffy rolled her eyes. They started fighting, so Buffy walked up to talk to Wesley. "Here is the box. I didn't know the destruction incantation, but I figured you could do it." Wesley silently nodded, which concerned Buffy. She handed him the box that contained The Immortal. "Thank you. Well," she looked at Angel and Spike bickering while she talked to Gunn and Wesley, "I will go pack up to get ready to go."

"You're not going to leave without saying hello, let alone goodbye to me?" said a rich, velvet, melodic voice from behind her.

"LORNE!" She walked towards him and hugged him. "How are you?" she smiled, remembering the last time she had seen him in Los Angeles.

Lorne joked. "Glad to see you remember me!"

"Lorne, that's just because your so…" she said in tune with the title song, "…Unforgettable."

They laughed together. "Baby doll, you still haven't lost your touch." Lorne looked at Angel in the corner of his eye and then back at Buffy. "I still think you should become a singer, especially now that you are done with the whole 'alone slaying' thing."

Buffy shook her head in disagreement. "I don't think I'm that good. Besides, slaying never stops. She had caught his sideways glance at Angel. _He better not have read me again,_ she warned in her head, not wanting to deal with that stuff right now.

Angel and Spike finished fighting. Angel called to her, "Buffy, I want to talk to you for moment." She smiled around to this group of 'Scoobies,' as Xander would say, and let go of Lorne's hand. Angel held the door open for her, and then closed it and locked it behind him. "Look, I'm glad I've gotten the chance to see you again."

"Yeah," Buffy agreed, "I'm glad we had this chance, too." There was a moment of total silence and it was awkward. "Is that all you had to tell me?"

"No," he said fast! He had to think. "I just…I'm not sure how to tell you."

Buffy walked closer to him, held his hand, and looked into his eyes. "Angel, you know you can tell me anything."

"Okay." Angel took an unnecessary breath. He leaned into Buffy and kissed her. She kissed him back. It was a sweet, tender hearted kiss, like that of any couple's first kiss. They stayed like that for a minute when they parted. "I just thought I'd let you know, I am going to be breaking up with Nina tonight, but only if you can tell me that you want to be with me." Buffy blinked twice in surprise, fury from that kind of condition filling her body. "I'm only doing this because I need to know whether I'm wasting my time or to get you back. It's up to you what happens. I just want what's best for you right now."

Buffy looked out the window and saw the handsome as ever, Spike. "How am I suppose to decide? I love you, but," she paused, knowing he was going to flinch away, "I love Spike, too."

She could decide at that moments notice. "Listen, I'm willing to give up my entire non-existing heart for you. Buffy, I know you can't live without me. I feel the same way."

"Angel-" she didn't know what to say, "-I can't live without you in my life, but remember what happened before. I won't be able to stand going through that again."

"Things are different now" He felt she was about to fight back. _I have to tell her what's up._ "In a quick amount of time, my biggest battle will happen. If I can win this, I get my humanity back."

She thought about it for a minute, then busted out laughing. "You're kidding me, right? There's no way! Where did you hear this from?"

"About four years ago, I stole a prophecy from the law firm. When Wesley read it, he told me that this prophecy said I would get my humanity back if I managed to beat all of my adversaries. It specifically said 'a champion… vampire with a soul.' Not necessarily quoting there, but-"

"Alright, then I'm going to save the world and become a witch." He gave her a mock angry look. "Angel, even if it is true, it maybe talking about Spike." She looked concerned. "Are you prepared to have worked that hard for nothing?"

He just stared off at the idea. "Honestly, I feel that this isn't a risk. Sure, if I don't get my second chance, I do now haves ways to get around the soul restrictions."

Buffy flinched at the thought. "I don't want to know how you know that much."

"Oh, I just heard it around the water cooler. Haven't tried it yet."

"Good! I didn't want to know if you were getting any while I was with The Immortal."

"Well-uh-, " Angel rolls his eyes, thinking about Lorne's Halloween Party.

She picks up her hands to surrender. "Don't tell me. I just want us to be in a happy place, but not too happy!" She looked at him, then the clock. "I need to get packed to catch my plane."

She leaves to pack.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Alright, we're getting down to the last few chapters in part one. I hope you enjoy them. Please review!**

**Chapter 10**

All of Angel's "Scoobies" were waiting with Buffy for her jet to arrive and be ready to board. Buffy was feeling antsy. Spike asked, "You sure you have to leave?" Buffy was spaced out. She had to think for herself. Who did she want to be with? She was comparing both vampires. Who could she stand more if they were human? Spike looked at her. "Buffy?" He walked to her and waved a hand in her face. "Buffy??"

Buffy shook her head and blinked. "Oh, I'm sorry, Spike. I was just thinking about things. What were you asking me?"

"I was asking if you really had to leave."

She smiled. "I would really like to stay, but remember those girls whose asses we save in Sunnydale? Yeah, I've got to train them."

"Of course, but we didn't get to spend a lot of time together. It would really be nice for you to come back when we have our fight."

Buffy gave him an odd look. "Are you asking me out to an APOCALYPSE?"

"No, more like when we win, I want to take you out."

She put on a teasing face. "I'll have to see if I can change my schedule. I'm often too booked to do dates."

She winked at Spike and he smiled back at her. "We could still use you to help us fight," Wesley offered.

Buffy nodded. "I promise I will help. Just give me a call and I'll be there."

Angel walked back from the counter. "Your jet just arrived," Angel said. He picked up her bags and walked her to the gate entrance. "I guess this is it."

"Yeah, I guess so," agreed Buffy.

Lorne walked towards her first. "It was nice to see you, Sugar, no matter how little time it was." He hugged her. "Make sure to keep that wonderful voice of yours in shape."

She laughed. "I will. It was nice to see you too."

Wesley was next. He touched Buffy's shoulder. "It's always a pleasure to see you." He looked into her face. "You have grown up a lot since I was your watcher. I guess we could call this 'battle scars.'" They both smiled and laughed. "I wish I could say I had something to do with the way you turned out. Giles has done a remarkable job training you."

She hugged him. "I never expected you to say that, but thank you."

They let go of each other. Illyria walked up to Buffy. "You are a great dictator." Buffy arched her brow. "I hope you have a good journey. Those followers and slaves will need their leader back." The demon shakes Buffy's hand. "Good luck with everything."

Buffy was skeptical of the comments. "Uh- thanks?"

Gunn was next. "Good to see the slayer girl. We all know how well known you are around these parts. If you happen to meet some fine ladies-"

"Gunn, I'm not giving any girl your number." She was going to tease him. "You might drive them away."

Gunn gave her a stern look. "Hey now, the slayer's dissing the black man." He did know better than to mess with Buffy though. "Come here, girl." He hugged her tight. "See ya around!"

They were down to the last two. _Oh boy!_ was Buffy's thought. Spike came first. "I guess I'll be seeing you soon," Spike said.

"Maybe," Buffy answered.

She hugged him. After they broke, Spike kissed her on the lips. Everyone was stunned, for they didn't really believe that the former vampire slayer hater was in love with a vampire slayer. It was too odd for Angel's group. Spike broke the kiss. Spike said, "See you."

Buffy was still dizzy from her lack of breath. "See you!" she said, swaying from the kiss.

Angel wasn't happy with this new development. He walked Buffy to the point of the steps of the jet. "You are welcome to visit you know."

She smiled. It seemed like all she could do today. "I know, but the girls need me." Angel looked down into her sad hazel eyes. "Thank you for everything you did for me."

"It was nothing. I could have bought clothes for any girl."

"Ha Ha Ha. The original vampire with a soul modest??"

"Well, that's really all I did. You took care of your-" Buffy kissed him in mid sentence to make sure she didn't lose Spike's kiss in her mind. Buffy was glad the crowd stayed inside. She let go of him. He slowly finished his sentence off. "Self."

"Thank you for all of the advice and the pep talks. If you call, I'll be there in an instant." She paused to kiss him on the cheek. She started to walk up the stairs. She stopped and turned towards Angel. "Also, I think I finally learned the one thing I need to know."

"What is that?" asked Angel.

"I know how long the baking will take."

"How long is that, then?"

"I can't share yet, but just wait! It will happen someday."

She waved and continued walking up the stairwell. She was in the jet and looked out the window. Angel returned inside. He was there with his co workers and friends (or enemy as the case may be with Spike).

Buffy was happy now that she knew who would be the one for her. _Angel, I will love you and cherish you more than I ever have before. I now understand that you are the one for me._

Buffy sat down in the jet, got her seatbelt on, and returned to her new home in Rome.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well, it's a happy and sad moment as I'm about to finish typing the last chapter of my very first story. The beginning of this chapter is a dream sequence, so sorry if it's too obvious, but it's all I could think of. I hope everyone has enjoyed this story, and I'll be publishing the next one ASAP! Continue reviewing! I like to hear people's thoughts and opinions.**

**Chapter 11**

Buffy was dreaming of a war between hell and heaven. _What the hell?_ On the side of hell was a dark angel, in fact, it was Angelus. On the side of heaven was an angel in black… no wait, it was Angel. The two sides fought against each other, Angel versus Angelus. Buffy tried to move, but she couldn't even move a limb. She could only watch this fight and saw that Angel could not defeat Angelus. "Angel, NO!" Buffy exclaimed.

Angelus destroyed Angel with one powerful swoop of a sword. Angel took notice of his one man audience. _Shit!_ He walked towards her. She struggled against her invisible bonds, but didn't move. She looked down o realize that the invisible bonds had become real metal chains. She continued trying until she saw Angel and his comrades, except everyone of them were vampires. The group thrashed their fangs at her. Finally, Angelus was inches away from Buffy's face when he told the crew to stop. He leaned down, looked into his lover's eyes and said, "Well now's the time. Buffy the Vampire is no more."

Angelus leaned down to her neck and started to drink. "Aahhh!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Buffy!" sounded Dawn's voice. "Buffy!!" The Slayer was still screaming in her dream. "BUFFY!!" shaking her sister awake.

Buffy opened her eyes. "Dawn?" Buffy was taken aback. She realized how sweaty her skin was. "What are you doing here?"

"You were having a bad dream, AGAIN!"

"Oh, Dawn, I'm sorry!" Buffy had been having these nightmares for the past week. She shook her head in confusion. "Why does this keep happening?"

Giles, Willow, and Xander ran into her bedroom, Xander holding a baseball bat. "What's going on? Is there an emergency?" Giles asked.

"Sorry guys. I was having another nightmare," she looked over to her sister and imitated her voice, "AGAIN!"

Xander asked, "Was it a prophetic slayer dream?"

"I guess," Buffy responded, "I'm not entirely sure."

"What were the dreams about?" asked Willow.

Giles looks at Willow. "I think you would have been a better watcher seeing that you ALWAYS ask my questions!"

"Sorry," Willow said sheepishly, "but she still needs to answer the question though."

Giles nodded. "Right. Okay then."

"Well, I believe it symbolized the fight against good and evil, heaven against hell," Buffy started. "On the side of evil, there was Angelus, and my Angel was on the side of good. They both fought and Angelus won. What do you think it means?" she asked Giles.

"Honestly, I don't know for sure. It could be your fear of what could happen if Angel comes into your life again." Buffy glared at him. "It could also mean that will happen during his big battle."

"But you're not sure what it could be," Buffy asked with concern. He shook his head. "Hmmmm…I have a feeling it's what will happen if I don't get involved." Buffy shot her head back up. "Giles, I need to go back to LA."

"Huh?" asked Giles.

Xander asked, "What are you talking about?"

"It's a sign!" Buffy exclaimed. "The battle is going to begin. I need to go. He needs my help. If I don't go, he will lose."

"Buffy, I don't know," Willow started, "You can't go over there alone."

"I know," Buffy answered. "That's why I'm going to suggest we bring the slayers over. It will be the best battle to try them in the actual field."

Giles thought about this. "Buffy, I-uh-"

"I think it's a good idea," interrupted Buffy's sister slayer, Faith. She walked into the room. "Buffy's right. The ranks are too high, and if we don't test them in the field, how do we know they are going to be good slayers when trouble hits. I know it's harsh, but if this fight will help us weed out the good and the bad slayers, who is independent. If they live, they should only need a little more training and then they can go back home and defend their cities. Those who don't survive, we can't help them. They weren't ready. This plan will also ensure more space for the next generation."

Everyone was surprised with Faith's response. "It's harsh," Buffy agreed, "but it's what we need to do. Although, we have to make sure we take some of every level of slayers. Advanced, Intermediate, and complete newbies! We also need the new watchers to come too. Take about three fourths of everyone except newbies. Only take one-eighth of them. I will need to go ahead and check out the scene. Whatever is going to go down there, it's going to happen soon."

Giles said, "Okay, I g-guess this is h-happening." Giles was nervous. "Let's get this organized."

"Good, I've got to get things together." Buffy knew Angel needed help. _Angel, I'm coming! I got the message._

**The End…for now **


End file.
